Beauty is The Night
by Exploding Rainbow Kittens
Summary: As the annual meteor shower was about to commence, Twilight set up her telescope to view the wonders of the night sky. Surprisingly enough, a certain mare of the night was there to pay her a visit... and confess some long bottled-up emotions. Little did she know just how much in dept Luna was to the actions that she, and her friends, have done to help her through her sorrows.


Twilight stared upon the stars of the night, fascinated and unblinking. Her eyes glued to the velvet infinity of the vast veil of space. She magically levitated her telescope over to her, setting it down, and adjusting its view settings. Once done, she looked into it, gazing at the constellation of the manticore. Called such for its shape, although Twilight had her complaints to the actual look of the constellation. To her, it didn't seem to match up exactly to want a manticore looked like.

"It is a beauty, is it not?"

"Huh…" Twilight gasped, quickly turning behind her to get a look at the one who caused the commotion. "Oh, Princess Luna. It's just you, what are you doing here?" She tilted her head in confusion, and in bewilderment.

"I simply was in town for the meteor shower I put on every year. Is that so strange?" Luna strode up beside her fellow princess. "Although, I may be a bit early, your friends seem to have not arrived. Have you not informed them of your whereabouts?"

"Of course, you're just a bit early." Twilight looked into the eyehole of the telescope before looking back to Luna. "So, why celebrate here this year. Surely Canterlot would appreciate to have its princess start the meteor showing in their very own city square? That is a tradition, isn't it?"

Luna nodded. "That may be, but I grow weary of doing the same dance of the night over and over again, believe it or not. I just wanted to spend some time with my dear friends."

Twilight smiled at that. "That's sweet to hear. look at you miss mare of the night, who would have thought to hear that come out of your mouth."

Luna gave a mock pained motion with her hoof. "Oh, please Twilight. You know that is behind me now, I'm no longer the mare I used to be… You helped me understand that, and to be truthful, that's another reason why I am here."

"Hhmm?" Twilight looked to her friend in question, wondering what she meant by her previous statement.

"When I was banished to the moon by my dear sister… I was along. I had nopony, I had no comfort, and in the end, even my sanity faded away with my spirit. I was trapped, isolated away from the world, and it burnt inside. I loathed the world - I loathed my sister for doing that to me. How foolish was I then?"

"Luna, I-" Twilight was about to speak before being interrupted by her fellow princess.

"Shhh." Luna raised her hoof to silence Twilight. "Let me continue. As I was saying, I was a foolish mare. When I returned, I learned nothing of what my sister was trying to show me. I tried to go back to my previous plans, I wanted to plunge Equestria into, yet again, eternal night." Luna looked Twilight in the eyes and smiled. "That didn't happen, though, you were there to stop me. You and the other elements of harmony. It was because of you I made amends with my beloved sister who I missed so much." Luna shook her head. "No, it was more than just that. When you learned of me punishing myself for my actions - how regrettable they were - you were there to help me realize that I was okay. I was just a pony like everyone else, and that I put myself on too high a pedestal. Twilight, I've been meaning to say this for a while, but… I'm forever thankful for you. You've been the biggest help in my long life in this world. I'm forever in your debt."

Twilight was shocked to say the least, her emotions going from both sad, and happy for her friend. On one hoof, she just explained her pent up emotions of being trapped in the moon. On the other, she just told her that it was because of her that she was able to move on, and be happy with her life. The conflict reached a crescendo before Twilight started to walk towards Luna, her mind made up on what she was about to do. She went up to her, and wrapped her in an embrace so tight it would give a boa constrictor a run for its money. "Luna… I'm. I don't know what to say. I'm flattered that you speak so highly of me but… I can't help but be sad for what you've been through."

Luna had her eyes wide open, not expecting to get such a response from her friend. She tried to hold it in, tried to keep her tears at bay, but they simply couldn't stay put. She let it out, she let it all out. She fell to her haunches and cried into Twilight's embrace, her friends shoulder working as a soft towel for her moist eyes. "Twilight… you, you don't know how much this really means to me. I haven't let myself be this vulnerable in a long time - too long." She gave Twilight one last nuzzle on the cheek before returning to her proper stature, her eyes soggy from the tears they just shed. "You truly are the greatest friend I've had, and I mean that."

Twilight smiled deeply, and her cheeks flushed from the flattery. "Luna, stop. You're gonna make me start to cry too, and on such a night like this." She stared up at the stars again. "How did you make all this anyway? It's just so, what's the word, vast. I can't even begin to understand how it all came to be."

Luna looked up to the stars in return, gazing with the same brilliance Twilight did before her. "You know, I honestly don't know. It has been so long since I have created anything significantly new in the night sky, that I have forgotten what it's like to make the universe my canvas. A shame really, but in truth, I don't think I would change it for anything. It is to me, and in return, I am it."

Twilight turned back to Luna "Are you sure you have forgotten? Sorry to pry, I'm just a bit curious, after all, it is a marvel to behold."

Luna thought to herself for a moment, before think of the perfect reply. "While I do appreciate the compliments, and the general curiosity." Luna then gave Twilight a wink of the eye. "A princess has to keep some secrets, right?"

Twilight stood there for a moment, before bursting out with a wave of giggles. Her hoof up to her mouth to try and stifle them. "Yes, yes I suppose they do."

It was then that the night grew darker, and the entire town of ponyville turned off their lights. The air was calm, and no noise was made. The other elements made there way to Twilight, finding their places after having their moment of surprise at the presence of Luna. They didn't spend too much time on that, however, for Luna was preparing to start the show.

It started with one flash of light, then another. Soon the sky was filled the the light of a thousand falling angels, the angels being the remnants of the Luna's passion for the night, and all its glory. As the night carried on, Luna drew closer to Twilight, once she was in eyeshot, she whispered to her. "This is for you, I hope it's a good enough gift to repay for at least some of the deeds you have done for me."

It was then that a giant fireball from the sky blazed across the sky, lighting the world with its pure brilliance. The spectacle leaving all of Equestria in awe. Twilight turned to Luna and said dearly, "Thanks, Luna. It's beautiful."


End file.
